fate_of_the_phoenixes_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets 1
Scene: It's the dreamworld. A lot of the Phoenixes are gathered. This includes Apollo, Venus, Moon, Rain, Terra, and Moss. The background is a calm forest and the moon is in half. A few imaginary birds dart around and crickets can be heard. Fennec: Apollo looks at Moss. She recently broke up with him, much to his dismay. Had he been too nerdy? He sees Moon. Oh her... He didn't know what to make of the feisty Phoenix. Venus tries to ignore the voice urging her to kill everyone. Kill them No KILL No Don't you love me? No Why not? There's no reason! No, there's is. You want me to kill anyone for a non-existent purity. Get Moon! Kill her! No Neptune: Moon stands beside Destiny, her eyes flicking around to look at every Phoenix occasionally. Fennec: Apollo's eyes constantly flick back to Moon. He doesnt know why. Venus was staring at Moon too. This was not because she wanted to talk to her. Artemis was looking for Rain. She liked the explorer. Quartz: Rain noticed Artemis looking in her direction, and flapped over to her. She summons a fish into her talon, before chirping “Dream world logic!” She looked back over at Artemis. “Want one?” Rain chirped again. “If you don’t, there are some other phoenixes I’d be fine with giving it to.” Terra catiously flew over to Venus, giving her a gentle tap, before asking, “Are you okay after that?” He braced himself internally, waiting for something bad to happen. Please don’t be like Zmien, please don’t be like Zmien, please don’t be like Zmien. Neptune: Moon caught Apollo glancing at her, and rolled her eyes "I know I'm awesome, but please contain your fanboy mode." The Water Phoenix blinked as she realised Destiny wasn't beside her anymore. The younger Phoenix had made her way over to Rain, and was now asking for one of the fishes. It was practically bigger than her head... Fennec: Artemis accepted the fish. She didn't have seafood often, but enjoyed it. "Thanks!" Venus turned around, eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." -Kill him No! She smiled. Neptune: Moon glanced at Venus cautiously, still remembering the ordeal, before shaking away the memories. Fennec: Venus didn't see what the fuss was about. She was fine now! Apollo pretended to ignore Moon's comment on him. He felt his face go warm. Neptune: Moon stretched her wings, before shooting a confused glance at Apollo. She turned around and took off, gliding after Destiny. At the edge of the Dreamworld, a figure stands, wearing a cloak, covering their face, before disappearing in a twitch of light ￼ Fennec: Apollo turned away. Artemis looked smug as she finished her fish. Venus was still confused. It was just once! She'd be fine. Neptune: Moon darted away from Destiny, and landed next to Venus. "Hey, you okay? All that pink stuff must have been crazy for you" She averted her gaze, wishing she hadn't asked ￼ Fennec: Rolling her eyes, Venus answered,"I'm perfectly fine! What's the big deal, dude?" She went on a rant while a small voice hissed,"Kill her! Get your point across!" (Which didn't make sense considering the point was she wasn't insane) Neptune: Moon nodded "Guess so. Well...stay...uh healthy?" (God she sucks at being normal...) ￼ Fennec: "I'll eat all my fruit and veggies!" Venus teased, imitating a human. Neptune: Moon choked on her laughter "There's a good girl! You'll grow nice and strong!" Category:RPing Category:Roleplay